As a commonly used processing material, the sheet body is widely used, especially in the use of gaskets and connecting sheets. In order to achieve a better matching installation structure, gaskets are sometimes punched.
Most sheet bodies need to be grinded after being punched to grind the punched holes smoothly. Existing devices usually separate the process of punching and grinding, in this case, two devices are required for processing. Moreover, as it is necessary to reclaim, position and locate material for each device, production efficiency is low, and continuous processing cannot be achieved.